Blu's parents (Adopted)
by Nightfly123
Summary: Everything is perfect for our favourite bird and his family as they along with the rest of the tribe continue to enjoy the peace that they had earned after defeating the loggers. When Blu starts to have flashbacks of his past, he begins to question on whether these flashbacks were a one time thing or did it mean that something or someone was coming to find him?.
1. Peaceful Amazon and painful memories

**Hello Everyone. Here is the first chapter of my version of AlexRioLover95's story Blu's parents. My version will follow the same storyline as AlexRioLover95's story except that Blu's parent's names are different. Anyway enjoy the Story :)**

2 years have passed since the defeat of the loggers and everything was peaceful for the Spix Macaw tribe as they happily weaved in and out of the trees as they continued their usual routine.

In a hollow, a familiar Spix Macaw family was having breakfast before they then eventually flew out of the hollow to do whatever they were planning to do that morning.

"Ok kids, you looking forward to seeing uncle Roberto?" asked Blu, the mate of his wife Jewel and the father of their three chicks Tiago, Bia and Carla.

"YEAH!" cheered all three kids happily.

"Blu, you do realize that we and the kids could see Beto any day" said Jewel, smiling kindly as she used her childhood friend's nickname that she gave Roberto when they were chicks.

"I know but I just wanted to make sure that the kids are very excited" said Blu, smiling back as they then kept on flying until they came to Roberto's hollow and landed inside.

"Hey Ju-Ju, Hey Blu" said Roberto, walking over to them. "How are you?".

"We're fine" said both Blu and Jewel at the same time while their kids ran over to Roberto.

"Uncle Roberto!" shouted Tiago and his siblings as they then tackled Roberto to the floor as they hugged him.

"Hey kids" said Roberto, happily as they then broke the hug but not before doing the signature 'Caw-Caw' chant.

Throughout much of their time in Roberto's hollow, the kids were playing with their uncle as their parents watched them with happy smiles on their faces before eventually Roberto and the kids had finally stopped playing with each other.

Blu then started to talk with Jewel before something had stopped him from speaking further during their conversation as if he had remembered something that he had forgotten some time ago.

A flashback had entered his mind as Blu then saw himself as a young chick being wrapped in some warm and protective pair wings that looked very familiar but he just couldn't place where and who those wings belonged to.

"Blu...Blu BLU!" shouted Jewel which snapped Blu out of his trance as he then looked at Jewel who was deeply concerned about the way that he had just acted. "You ok Blu?".

"What?...oh yeah, I am fine" said Blu, nervously as he hoped that Jewel would buy whatever he was saying. "I just had remembered something but it's not that important anyway".

"You sure?" asked Jewel, still concerned.

"Of course am sure, don't tell me that you are doubting your lovehawk now aren't ya?" asked Blu, jokingly which Jewel replied by kissing him on the beak which he gladly kissed bac before they eventually broke it.

"I'm not doubting you Blu, I'm just worried about the way that you just froze up that's all" said Jewel. "Do you want to tell me about what you made froze up?".

"Nah, It was only a one-time thing" said Blu, confidently although deep down he really wanted to tell Jewel about his flashback.

* * *

Meanwhile in a another part of the Amazon Jungle, two Spix Macaws which are both male and female were flying through the Jungle as they searched for something or someone that they had lost years ago.

The male had flattered feathers on his head although the feathers on the rest of his body were spiked and he had brown eyes along with Dark Blue feathers.

The female also had feathers that were flattered on top of her head just like the feathers on the rest of her body and she had green eyes along with Light Blue feathers.

"Honey, you sure that you know where 'he' is?" asked the male Spix Macaw, unsure.

"Of course Boris" said the female, determined although she herself was also unsure.

"Sorry Janelle, I am just worried that's all" said Boris.

"It's ok Boris, I'm worried just as much as you do" said Janelle, giving her mate a comforting smile which Boris returned.

* * *

Back with Blu and his family, they were now leaving Roberto's hollow so they can go and visit Eduardo but they were delayed when Blu had a another flashback about his past.

This time it was about him as a young chick sleeping next to two Spix Macaws that he didn't know but whoever they were, they meant something to him because he was sleeping next to them with a smile on his face.

Jewel noticed that Blu has froze up again which caused her worry to return while Tiago and his siblings were looking at their father with the same worry look that their mother had on her face.

"Blu, you sure that you are ok?" asked Jewel, worriedly.

"What?...oh right, I must of remembered something again" said Blu, rubbing the back of his neck with his wing. "No need to worry Jewel, I'm perfectly fine".

"No but I am worried Blu, you have froze up in a trance like state twice now" said Jewel, before she then put a wing on Blu's cheek. "I think that you should go and get some rest".

"WHAT?" asked Blu, shocked. "But Jewel, I am seriously fine and you shouldn't need to...".

Blu was cut off when Jewel kissed him on the beak again which Blu then once again gladly kissed back until they eventually broke the kiss.

"Please Blu, just go and get some rest...do it for me and the kids" said Jewel. "And don't worry, we will be back soon".

"Ok your right, I guess that I do need some rest" said Blu, smiling as he then kissed Jewel on the cheek before flying off to go back to their hollow.

"Mom, what's wrong with dad?" asked Tiago, worried and confused at the same time.

"To be honest Tiago, I don't know" said Jewel, also worried.

"Well if dad had just went into a trance-like state twice then that must mean that he probably had a flashback" said Bia, shocking her mother.

"A Flashback?, you sure Bia?" asked Jewel, shocked. "A Flashback of what though?".

"I think that dad had a flashback of his past but of course we don't know that until dad tells us" said Bia, making Jewel smile.

"You Bia Gunderson are the smartest daughter, me and your ever had and we are proud of you" said Jewel, making Bia blush.

"Thanks mom" said Bia, still blushing.

Meanwhile, Blu was back at the hollow and he was sleeping until he had a Nightmare of the final moments that he as a young chick would spend with the unknown Spix Macaws.

In the Nightmare, the adult Blu was standing on a tree Branch watching in horror as Smugglers were catching birds with their cages and Nets while the birds were trying to fly away in a huge panic.

Among them were the two unknown Spix Macaws that Blu had saw in his flashbacks and they had looks of panic expressions on their faces as they tried to escape the smugglers.

The adult Blu then looked at the hollow where they came from and saw his younger self surprisingly sleeping through the whole ordeal which caused a mixture of surprise and shock in the Adult Blu.

He had somehow slept through the whole chaos of the smugglers trying to capture birds and he didn't realize it until now?.

Back in the present, Blu was tossing and turning in his sleep and he then began moaning in discomfort as he tried to ignore the horrible nightmare that he was having and he didn't wake up until he felt a wing shaking his shoulder.

Blu then immediately woke up only to see his mate Jewel and their kids looking at him with scared expressions on their faces which made Blu feel sorrow building up inside of him.

"I'm sorry that I scared you, I had a terrible nightmare..." said Blu, before getting cut off when Jewel along with Tiago, Bia and Carla then hugged him which he gladly hugged back.

"Dad, can we sleep with you tonight?" asked Tiago, worriedly.

"Why?" asked Blu.

"Is so that you don't have a anther nightmare" said Carla, also worriedly.

"Yeah sure" said Blu, feeling touched as his and Jewel's kids then snuggled up next to him and Jewel which brought comfort to Blu knowing that as long as he had his family with him, no nightmare would enter his mind again.


	2. Remembering more painful memories

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 2 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

When Blu had woken up the next morning, he saw that his mate Jewel and their kids were still sleeping next to him which brought a smile on his face before he eventually managed to gently get up so his mate and their kids won't be disturbed.

Blu then flew to the entrance of his family's hollow and stared out at the view of the trees and the light blue sky with the blazing sun along with the rest of the Spix Macaw tribe doing their usual routine that they did each morning.

"What a beautiful day" said Blu, smiling before he then flew out to get breakfast for his family who were still sleeping peacefully even when he had got back hours later.

"Jewel!, kids!" shouted Blu, happily. "I brought breakfast!".

Soon enough, Jewel along with Tiago, Bia and Carla then flew down to Blu and they then began eating their morning breakfast which was both Mangos and Brazil Nuts.

After eating their breakfast, Blu and his family then flew out of the hollow to go and have a family day out which included playing a bit of soccer in the pit of doom.

"Come on dad, I know that you can't beat me" dared Tiago, cheekily as he tried to keep the ball-shaped nut away from his father who was waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Oh really Tiago, you wanna bet?" asked Blu, cheekily as he then tackled his son and took the nut away from him before he then flew straight towards the goal that Tiago was trying to protect.

Tiago could only look on helplessly as his father then kicked the nut which flew straight into the goal that ended their game with Blu winning 2-1 against his own son.

"Oh come on dad, you cheated just admit it?" asked Tiago, desperately trying to get the last laugh.

"Sorry Tiago but I won fair and square" laughed Blu, half-heartedly before seeing his son's annoyed expression. "Hey don't worry, how about next time that you get a head-start?".

"Really?" asked Tiago, happily.

"Yep" said Blu before Tiago then hugged him which he then gladly hugged back until they then finally broke the hug so they can check on the rest of the family who were doing different things.

Bia was reading her book as usual except that she would sometimes put down her books so she can enjoy the gifts that life had in store for her and she would take her book so she can read about facts on a plant or animal that she had discovered.

Carla was listening to iPod as she kept on listening to different songs on her favourites list while Jewel was sun-bathing in the sun next to her aunt and the kids great-aunt Mimi.

"Well, it looks like that everyone is having a great time" said Blu, smiling.

"Hey dad, when do you think that pop-pop is coming?" asked Tiago.

'Pop-Pop' was the nickname for Tiago, Bia and Carla's grandfather and Jewel's father Eduardo who kept the nickname ever since that he had suggested it to Blu and Jewel's kids.

"I don't know but I guess that he will be here soon" said Blu.

* * *

Meanwhile, Boris and Janelle were still flying through the Amazon jungle which was taking them longer than they expected because whenever they felt hungry or thirsty, they would stop flying so they can find something to both eat and drink.

Now they are getting closer to Blu's location although they had no idea who Blu is since they haven't even met him yet but they always had a feeling that whoever that they were looking for was still alive although they couldn't place who or what it was.

"Hey Janelle, look a Scarlet Macaw is being nice to us" said Boris, shocked as a male Scarlet then waved to them with a smile on his face before he then flew away.

"Seriously?" asked Janelle also shocked. "I thought that we were still their enemy or something?".

"Apparently not" said Boris, who had recovered from his shock state and was now smiling. "Whatever happened during the time that we were missing, it must have had a positive effect on both tribes I should guess".

"Yeah, good point" said Janelle as they then carried on flying as their quest to find the bird who meant so much to them went on.

* * *

Back with Blu, he was now talking to Nico and Pedro about a audition to take part in a music show that Pedro and Nico along with the help of Blu and Jewel's oldest daughter Carla had created.

"So who has auditioned so far?" asked Blu, curiously.

"Well, we had some mosquitoes along with a group of Spix Macaws and unfortunely we were forced to accept the fact that Eva would be taking part in the show at Rafael's request" said Nico with a worried look on his face as he mentioned 'Eva'.

"Yeah, so far it has been somewhat in the middle but with some of the Spix Macaws joining in we should blow the roof off the house" said Pedro.

"I see and are you still going to call the show, 'The Amazon Untamed'?" asked Blu.

"Yeah of course since both the Spix Macaw and Scarlet Macaw tribe along with the kids loved the sound of the name" said Nico. "Right Pedro?".

"Right" said Pedro, smiling.

"Ok then, I have got to go back and see how my family is holding up, I see you guys later" said Blu, before flying away back to his family.

When Blu had just found his family, he then started to have a another flashback which was of him as a young chick waking up only to see that his parents had gone missing which made the young Blu cry.

After the flashback had ended, Blu then started to sob in sadness as he then landed on a branch that was far way from his family so they can't see him in this state as he wanted to have some privacy for a short moment.

"Dad, are you ok?" asked a voice that made Blu turn only to see his second daughter Bia who was flying towards him until she then landed before looking him with a concerned expression on her face.

"I'm ok sweetie, it's just that I had remembered some painful that's all" said Blu.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Bia.

"No, not right now" said Blu, before he then hugged Bia who hugged him back. "But I could use the comfort though".


	3. The unknowingly meeting

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 3 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

After hugging Bia, Blu and his second daughter then flew back to join the rest of the family who were worried about them when they had noticed that they were missing especially when Blu is always freezing up.

They breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Blu and Bia flying back towards them before they eventually landed next to them while the rest of their family hugged them until they eventually broke the hug.

"You had us worried for a minute there Blu" said Jewel.

"I know but I guess that I was having a bad day again" said Blu.

"Do you want to talk about?" asked Jewel.

"Not yet but I will tell you when I feel that I'm ready" said Blu.

Soon they went to visit Eduardo who was surprisingly sun-bathing with his sister and Jewel's aunt Mimi which deeply annoyed Eduardo but he had promised to do it but only for one day.

When Jewel and her family came to visit him, Eduardo quickly woke up since he had fallen asleep while sun-bathing and shook off the clay that was covering his eyes along with some pieces of fruit before greeting his daughter.

"Hello Jewel, how are you?" asked Eduardo, hugging Jewel who gladly hugged back.

"I'm fine daddy" said Jewel, happily breaking the hug. "How are you?".

"I'm fine" said Eduardo, hugging his grandchildren before turning his attention to Blu who he then hugged before eventually releasing him.

"Hello sir" said Blu. "How are you?".

"I'm fine" said Eduardo, smiling. "You call me Eddie now if you like?".

"Yeah sure" said Blu, smiling back.

"So, pop-pop" said Tiago, confused. "Why was you not coming to play soccer with us?".

"Well young man, I was forced into sun-bathing with your great-aunt" said Eduardo, still annoyed. "She is always asking me to sunbath with her".

"I see" said Jewel. "So, what does anyone want to do now?".

"Well, I was thinking that we go and play some more soccer" said Tiago.

"Tiago, we have already played soccer" said Carla, annoyed.

"I know but we all love soccer, don't we?" asked Tiago.

"True but we need to do something else for a change" said Blu. "How about we go and visit your uncles?".

"YAY!" shouted Tiago along with Bia and Carla, happily before they and their parents then flew away to go and find Nico and Pedro and Rafael.

* * *

Meanwhile, Boris and Janelle now have the Spix Macaw territory in sight as they kept on flying until they saw a human base in the jungle which frightened them at first but they relaxed when they saw that the humans were friendly since they were waving at them which confused both Boris and Janelle.

They continued to fly until they saw a male Yellow Canary and a male red-crested Cardinal who flying in the same direction as they were which gave both Boris and Janelle the perfect opportunity to find out what has been going on.

"Hello mister" said Janelle, politely which caught both of the yellow Canary and the red-crested Cardinal's attention. "Can you please tell us what has been going on lately?".

"Yeah since we haven't been here for a long time" said Boris.

"Oh sure, we helped our friend Blu defeat the loggers, right Pedro?" asked the yellow Canary.

"Yeah and boy did we just kick some loggers butt" agreed the red-crested Cardinal.

"Blu?" asked Boris and Janelle at the same time. "That name sounds so familiar".

"Really?, you know Blu?" asked Pedro, confused.

"Yeah we do...a long time ago" said Janelle, sadly.

"We are so sorry to hear that miss" said Nico, feeling sorry for Janelle.

"It's ok and we were wondering if you can take us to Blu" said Boris.

"Yeah sure, let's go" said Nico.

"Yeah since we and our niece are doing a show tomorrow evening" said Pedro. "You should come and watch".

"Yeah, we would like that very much" said Janelle. "So, who is your niece?".

"Her names Carla" said Nico. "And boy is she some singer and some organiser, isn't that Pedro?".

"Yeah, that's right" agreed Pedro. "If it wasn't for Carla then the show would never have gotten to where it is now".

"Carla?, I would like to meet her" said Janelle, smiling. "Isn't that right Boris?".

"Yeah, that's right" agreed Boris also smiling

They then followed Nico and Pedro straight back to the Spix Macaw tribe in the hope that by doing so they will finally be reunited with their long-lost son Blu after such a terrible event all those years ago.

* * *

Back with Blu and his family, they were heading in Nico and Pedro's direction when they saw the two who were bringing with them two Spix Macaws that were very familiar to Blu but he couldn't place where.

When Nico and Pedro got to them, they said hi to one another before getting introduced to both of the two Spix Macaws who knew Blu very well although Blu didn't know that at all.

"Hello, I'm Janelle" said the female Spix Macaw, happily before introducing her husband. "And this is my husband Boris".

"Hello there" said Boris, smiling before looking at Tiago along with Bia and Carla. "Who's kids do these belong?".

"They are our kids" said Blu and Jewel at the same time. "Their names are Bia, Carla and Tiago".

"Carla?" asked Janelle, smiling as she looked at Blu and Jewel's oldest daughter. "So that's you".

"Yeah but how did you know?" asked Carla.

"Oh your uncles told us all about you" said Janelle, which caused Carla to blush as she looked at Nico and Pedro who smiled at her which caused her to blush even more.

"So you must be Jewel" said Boris, taking Jewel's wing and kissing it. "It's a pleasure to meet you".

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Boris" said Jewel, also blushing before Boris and Janelle turned their attention to Blu.

"Let me guess, you must be Blu?" asked Janelle.

"Yes, that's me" said Blu, smiling although deep down he was very confused about where he saw these two Spix Macaws before.

"It's an honour to meet you at last said Janelle.

"You too Janelle" said Blu.


End file.
